1. Field
The following description relates to next-generation communication network service technology, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for advertising a service in a personalized manner in a next-generation communication network.
2. Description of the Related Art
The next-generation of communication systems are currently being evolved to provide subscribers with personalized services through mobile terminals of the subscribers in view of their situation. An example of such a next-generation communication system is an Internet protocol multimedia subsystem (IMS). An IMS is a system for providing IP-based packet communication services and has been developed by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) as an open standard to deliver multimedia services to mobile clients in a packet domain.
That is, when a new service is introduced into a network, an IMS sends advertising information of the new service to mobile terminals of a large number of subscribers so as to induce the subscribers to use the new service through their mobile terminals.
However, the IMS using this service advertising method randomly provides or broadcasts advertising information of a new service to mobile terminals of a large number of unspecified subscribers without considering the situations or characteristics of the subscribers. Thus, new services are advertised in a very inefficient manner. Furthermore, subscribers often fail to use really necessary services since advertising information of many unwanted services is sent to their mobile terminals.